


Hunting Monsters and Having Sex

by CrowleysBabe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Chastity Belt, Collar, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Handcuffs, Spanker, Spanking, Sub!Dean, dom!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:03:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3477227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowleysBabe/pseuds/CrowleysBabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two hunters, handcuffs and lust.<br/>Read and enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunting Monsters and Having Sex

"DEAN!!!", Y/N calls. She was waiting for Dean leave the shower. Sam was probably freaking out. "What the hell are you doing? Sam's waiting for us!"  
"Yeah! Yeah! Perfection take time, honey", Dean answer, getting out the toillet looking so hot in jeans, boots and plaid.  
"Let's go, Princess!", Y/N says, kissing Dean's lips. They leave the motel, get in the Impala and go to the dinner. Sam was alredy there looking bored and upsed.  
"Sam's going to kill us", Dean whispers in her ear while they're walking toward Sam. After all, the younger Winchester doesn't say too much about it. And Dean thanks to God in a sillent prey.  
The case was over and they were ready to leave the town, but first Dean wanted eat something - Sam and Y/N don't disagree. Y/N was eating a big hamburger; Sam, his salad and finally Dean get his pie. A delicious apple pie.  
Dean and Y/N were talking about some horror movie that they watched last night. Sam doesn't like too much horror movies but he watched with them. After a few minutes eating and talking about movies, Y/N ask the count. Then blonde chick came and doesn't take her eyes off Dean - even when he's ignoring it. So Y/N put her arm around his waist and rest her hand on his chest and talk to the blonde girl like nothing was wrong. They pay the count and leave. Sam and Dean in the Impala and Y/N in her car that Sam borrow to get there earlier.  
When they make it in the motel, Dean and Y/N say "good night" to Sam, get in her room and lock the door.  
"What naughty boy you were, Dean", Y/N says, running her nails across his cheek. "Looking at that chick in the dinner when I was right there". Dean wasn't looking at the girl. The girl was looking at Dean. But, whatever.  
"I'm very sorry, Ma'am", he says, looking so inocent "But you're the only one who I look at"  
"I know baby. I know", she says. An amused smile on her lips "But I have to do what I have to do. Or you're going to think that I don't have guts to punish you"  
"I'm willing to accept what ever you think that is the right thing to make me obey", he answer all submissive. He knows that she love when he talks like that.  
"You'll see, sugar", she whisper in his ear "Now take off your clothes and bend over the bed", he obeys her orders while she take off her own clothes - but keep the panties and the maching bra. "Stay still. Don't move, honey. You need more accessories", she tells him when he's alredy naked, bended over the bed with his ass in air and resting his cheek on the bed's sheet. And she leaves for a few seconds and get back with the "accessories" that she told Dean. She leave the leather spanker on the bed, near at Dean's shoulders. She lock bondage cuffs around his wrists and the heavy leather collar around his neck and put a leash on it.  
"You've been a very naughty boy, and naughty boys get punished" He doesn't answer. He knows when keep silence and when say something. In their first times she made him know - using a whip - when talk. Y/N runs the spanker down his ass cheek. And it cracks in the firm flesh of his ass. He tenses his shoulders and then relaxes them again. Not making any noise. She let the spanker fall on his ass again. A lot of times until his pale skin is red and abused.  
"I'm gonna hit harder. Are you okay about that?", Y/N ask pulling the leash and yanking his head back  
"Yes, Ma'am", he answer  
"Very good", she says more to herself than to Dean and let the spanker fall down on his ass again using more strenght this time. Y/N might be thin but she's strong enough to hurt his ass like hell. To make his pretty and white ass pink, hurt and a mess with the marks caused by the spanker.  
Dean's position makes her wet. Very wet. He has his ass in air and ready to endure whatever she does to him. She loves it. He loves it, thought.  
After a while she stops and drop the spanker at side. She doesn't need say anything or do anything to make Dean knows what she's going to do next. After all, Y/N loves when he knows what she's ginna do next. 'Cause she like to watch make him wait and accept what she's gonna do to him.  
"Spread your legs, honey", she tells him and now he knows for sure. Oh, he knows! But he doesn react or desobeys. He spread his legs and wait for her. "I'm gonna fuck you. To my pleasure and you can't came. If you do I'm gonna spank you again"  
"Yes, Ma'am.", he nods "I'm not going to came"  
"Good boy", she purrs, running her nails down his ass cheek.  
Dean get tensed when she put his ass cheeks apart and slides two finger inside of his hole. He doesn't move or make a sound. He's a very good boy in this moment. Her free hand goes to the leash connected to his collar and yanking his head back, making him look at her while she adds a third finger.  
His lips are a separeted. He's wordless. But she wants to make him talk.  
"Do you like it?", Y/N ask, moving her finger in small and then large circles. "Do you like when I fuck you like this?"  
"Y-Yes, Ma'am", Dean answer. He gasps and whimpers like a scared virgin when she separet her fingers inside of him.  
"Oh, baby, you're gonna be so full", she whispers while she adds fourthy finger to the others. She's going slow. But always rough. Always.  
And Dean goes up to his toes - literally - when she join her thumb to the others and pushes her hand a little deep in his hole 'till her wrist.  
She teases his prostate and goes deep inside of him. He's there, perfectly still and wide open to her. So sweet. So obient. So hot. He's perfect.  
Y/N gently removes his fingers out of him and unlock the handcuffs.  
"Turn around, sugar. On your back", she orders in a sweet tone and he does what he's told. Then Y/N take the bottle of whisky. He wanted ask what the hell she was going to do but controled his tongue and shutted up. She poured on whisky in his navel. He gasp. "Stay still, love", she says while she put the bottle in the ground. "You don't want spread whisky in my bed"  
"No, Ma'am", he answer.  
"I know, baby", she says. Laying down on him being and being careful to not shet the whisky. "You can touch", she whispers in his ear and he rest his hands in her waist. She put one hand on the back of his neck pulling him close. Her other hand was on his chest, her nails digging in his warm flesh. Y/N lean in to kiss him and feel his soft and warm lips against hers. When she break the kiss her lips find his neck, chin and jaw. And she leave a trail of wet kisses down his chest. He's fighting to keep his hips perfectly still to not shet the whisky. He has a lot of focus on that. She moves herself to his face. Putting her pussy where he can lick it. And that's what he does, his hands on her knees. The moves of his tongue are so perfect that she wanted keep her pussy there. Forever. And she only let him stop licking when she came. She was so wet that she could make a bowl full. She started to kiss his abdomen and get to his mouth. She bited his lower lip and sucked it inside her mouth and her hands were grabbing his short hair. While Dean was taking off her bra and his fingers gently going trough her hair. The kiss was - there's no other word to say what that was exacly - wild. Hot and messy went to the corner. All the thing was wild. Then she stop kissing Dean and put her clit on his hard cock.  
"If you're ready you can came", she tells him " But be carefull to not spread the whisky"  
"Yes Mistress ". And he came. Their hips moving at the same time and direction. She was close of the orgasm. And Dean was trying so hard not shet the whisky. But on last move the one who gave Y/N multiple orgasms spread all the whisky over the bed. She gives a heavy and tired breathe falling down at Dean's side. She smile when she see all the whisky making the bed's sheet wet.  
Before Y/N or Dean could say something, someone knock the door.  
"Dean! Y/N!", Sam's voice calls "I'm sorry, but the case ain't over. There's a new death"  
"Alright, Sammy", Dean answer "We're going. Wait a second"  
"Yeah, I'm on way", Sam says "I meet you two there"  
"Okay", Dean answer. And them both hear Sam leave  
Then Dean look at Y/N, both still really angry about it.  
"Aw, I'm gonna leave without my punishment, Ma'am?", he ask in a sweet and inocent tone  
"Of course not, honey", she answer, leaving the bed "Get up"  
She walks away and when she's back, Dean is alredy stand up and looking at the thing in her hands very curiously. She shows him the thing.  
"This is a chastity belt", she tells "You're gonna wear that until we finish the case. That's how I'll punish you"  
"Yes, Ma'am", he answer. Think about wear a chastity belt make him nervous and worry. After all, he tries to relax. Dean trusts her. And that's all what matters  
"If you get hurt or something you can always use the safe word and I'll remove.", she says. "Now, I'm put that on you. Okay?"  
"Yes, Ma'am", he nods  
"Honey, if you need ask me to remove all you have to do is tell me. I won't get mad", she wants him to feel protective and safe. She wants him to know that she cares about him. He does, of course. But she need show him that she might be a dommer, but she's still his girl.  
"Yes, Ma'am. If I get hurt I'll ask you to remove", he comfirms, those pretty green eyes of his on hers, those eyes who melts her stone heart. Y/N give him a smile and rest a hand on his cheek.  
"Spread your legs, baby", she purrs and all the time she's gentle. He obeys and get tensed when she lock the chastity belt around his hips, cock and ass. And then try to relax again.  
*The belt was some kind of boxer made of metal and had a lock on it. He could never touch himself or have sex using it.*  
"Are you okay, sugar?", she ask him. Her hands resting in his shoulders  
"Yes, Ma'am", he answer "I'm okay"  
"We have to go help Sam", she tells him "We're out of the scene"  
"Geez, Y/N! How can you think about this things?", he ask pulling her closer and kissing her. Her hands in the back of his neck  
"You know, there's this guy, a very hot guy and he made have few ideas", she whispers making Dean blush. Y/N hold his face in her hands thinking about how much she love when he blushes and how much she wants this case to get over to she put his member on work again.  
END!!!


End file.
